Cursed or not
by KaL KeY
Summary: another story by me where its down kurama's memory lane...not like my other but still good if i say so... this is a story about Kurama's past, or actualy yoko's past so that you can read it sence the show never goes into it... RR
1. 1: lets begin

Hey KaL KeY here again...a nother story down memory lane from Kurama...not Yaoi!

* * *

Chapter one: introduction

"That was a fun trip down memory lane." Yusuke said as he got off the mat he'd been laying on.

"Kurama, your up" says Kina, the girl Koenma hired.

Start flashback

"YOU STUPID BOYS!" Koenma yells at them "YOU NEED TO GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER.MAYBE THAT WILL HELP YOU TRUST EACH OTHER, SO YOU'LL STOP Jeopardizing SPIRIT AND HUMAN WORLD."

End flashback

Start flashback

"This is Kina. She's a demon that can project your memories that stand out the most, for others to see" Botan explained as she introduces the girl.

"How will it effect us?" I asked

"You go into a comatose like state" Kina tells me.

"A what?" asked Kuwabara.

"To sleep, idiot." Hiei tells him with a glare.

"Who's first?" Yusuke asks as he looks at everyone in turn.

"Not me" Kuwabara and Hiei said at the same time

"How about we draw sticks" I suggested before a fight could start. 'Lets get this over with' I suggested mentally.

"Fine" Yusuke and Kuwabara agreed

The drawing went as follows: Kuwabara, Hiei, Yusuke, then me.

" Lets get started," said kina

End flashback

Kuwabara's went pretty fast. His life went as following: learning to walk, seeing ghosts, going to school, going home, eating, sleeping, getting his cat Eikichi, fighting with Yusuke, and so on.

Hiei's took a while, and was a little depressing, and took some work from Koenma (Yukina going home) to get him to participate. His life was; abandoned at birth, raised by bandits, abandoned by bandits, lots of killing, losing mothers necklace, searching for the ice maidens, getting the Jagan, stealing, finding ice maidens,finding out about Hina's death, finding out about Yukina going to human workd, looking for Yukina and his necklace (plus killing and stealing), meeting me, then meeting Yusuke, and you know the story.

Yusuke's was, well Yusuke. His father leaves him, his mother drinks, no friends, meeting Keiko, going to school, fighting, more fighting, meeting Kuwabara, mother drinks more, and multiple of dates with Keiko and so forth.

Now it was my turn. I walked over to the matt and lied down. "You know how it works, right?" Kina asked. I nodded. "Then lets begin."

As I closed my eyes, the only thought on my mind was that this was not going to be fun for me.

* * *

stupid i know...should i contiue or not...review and tell me...ideas execpted...thanks 


	2. AN

**A/n: sorry not a new chapter! I plan on updating, I already have it written, and its just typing it takes some time! I'll update soon! I promise! Just wait! Please don't give up on me!**


	3. 2: Kenson

OKAY! HERE IT IS! THE NEXT CHAPTER JUST I SAID!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kenson….**

I sat on the ground, playing in the mud. Being as carefree as only a four year old can be. The April rain had kept me and my two older brothers and my older sister locked in the den. With the showers done, I was out making mud pies.

I looked up as I heard a twig snap. "Must have been an animal" and I go back to the mud.

The next thing I now, my head throbbed and three older boys are standing over top of me with rocks in their hands.

"Hello, Yoko" says the oldest. I look at them, trying to figure out what they wanted. I didn't know any of them, and I had done nothing wrong. I was still on papa's land.

"'Ello" I say and give them a smile.

The boy who seemed to be the leader raised his hand to throw another rock at me. I flinched and closed my eyes, waiting for the connection. When I opened my eyes, another boy was standing in front of me. His short brown hair moved in the wind, to reveal a pair of gold eyes, and I let out a sigh of relieve. It was only my older brother, the one born just before me, Kenson.

"Yoko, go on home. Mama wants you." He said.

I got up and headed back towards the den, when I noticed Kenson wasn't fallowing. I stop and asked "Whatch cha doin'?"

"Just going to have a word with your assaulters."

"O-tay" I said and headed off. As soon as I was out of sight, I hid and watched, not wanting to go back without Kenson, or papa would be mad.

"Why are you protecting him?" asked the boy to the right of the leader.

"His my baby bro." Kenson told them. "It's my duty."

"His a cursed child." Said the last one.

"It doesn't mean you have to be mean to him." Kenson told them.

"Why?" the leader asked.

"He's like every normal four year old kit. He cries, plays, eats, sleeps, has nightmares, and laughs. Hes just a kit shunned because of some believe! He's a good kit, and he doesn't deserve the fate you or anyone else is going to give him!"

I dint understand what was going on, but I did know that Kenson was in trouble. The three boys had surrounded him. As they started to beat him, I moved to come out of my hiding place.

Just as I moved, Kenson looked towards me. He looked shocked, but shakes his head no. I know he means to stay hidden. I do as my big brother said and stay put. I fell asleep and woke with Kenson nealing over me. He looked terrible. He had bruses all over the visual skin, with a gash across his left check, which ran from the top of the bridge of his nose to his chin. Just looking at it I knew it was going to scar, and I felt guilty.

"Don't worry about it. what's the point of speaking your mind if you don't take the consequences."

"Sorrie" I say, even if he didn't want to hear it.

"Not you fault, kiddo" he answered as he picked me up. "Mama's probably worried sick. Let's get home."

"O-tay" I answered as he placed me on his back. 'I'm lucky to have my mama, papa, brothers and sister."

"Ya ok?"

"What?"

"Your head, silly. It has blood on it." he tells me.

"It O-tay" I answered "No worry."

"Okay. No worrying, but you better let mama see that when we get back. And don't tell mama what you over heard."

"O-tay. What cursed child?" I asked.

"it's a special kit, that many people don't see for what they really are." He answered sadly.

"Me?"

"Why you?" he asked me to verify and I nod. "Because few people understand you, and you don't look like them."

"Sorrie"

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He said with a chuckle. "Just prove them wrong."

"What?"

"You'll understand one day, kiddo, one day." He answered with a smile, and I smiled back knowing I was safe till I understood.


	4. 3: sacrifice

OKAY! I'M GIVING YOU TWO IN ONE DAY!

* * *

**Chapter 3: sacrifice**

I sat up in bed, startled. I wasn't sure if I'd really heard something or if it was just part of my dream.

"What's wrong Yoko?" asked the dark haired boy to my right. I didn't have to turn to see that it was my oldest brother, Salkan.

"I heard somethin'" I answered.

"What?" asked Kenson from my left, as he sat up.

"A squeaky something.'" I told him.

"I'm sure it was just you over worked imagination." Remarked Salkan.

"What ima-ma-gina-a-ti-tion?"

"Imagination is when you just think that its real." He told me.

"Ooooooh. O-tay."

"Lay down and go to sleep" Kenson told me, I do.

* * *

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Botan, Koenma, and Kina watch as the screen went black.

"What's going on?" Yusuke asked.

"Be quite" Kina told him.

"Why?" Kuwabara asked.

"Listen."

* * *

(screen-no image)

"What do you thing it was he heard?" asked Kenson.

"Nothing" Salkan told him. There was silence.

"Why do the others want to hurt Yoko?" asked Kenson.

"He's a cursed child." Salkan told him "You know that."

"But what do they want him for exactly?"

"Sacrifice."

"Why him?" Kenson asked.

"I don't know, Kenson. I really don't know." Salkan says slowly.

"I think its because they fear him, because he's different." Kenson told his brother.

"You may just be right, Kenson. They fear him, so they want to get ride of him."

"But why sacrifice him? And when?"

"Because it is a way to make all hate him." Answered Salkan. "Now go to sleep."

"But when?"

"When the sun and moon a line."

"When's that?" Kenson asked, worried. "Its not soon is it?"

"No, he'll have just turned nine."

"At least we have time to stop it." Kenson told him.

"Yes, at least we can do that. We can prevent this atrocity form happing." Agreed Salkan.

* * *

(image reappears)

I open my eyes when I felt someone move me.

"Sorry, Yoko. Go back to sleep" Salkan told me as he laid my head on the pillow next to Kenson's.

"'Nite, 'Nite" I told him, before I roll over and go back to sleep.

* * *

Review! So I know who is reading this, if anyone! Update soon, I hope! 


	5. 4: Indrana and 5: Salken

HEY PEOPLE! I'M BACK! It's been a while since I updated, wrote, typed, whatever you want to say. So I will try and update most of them soon. Plus I have new stories, but I will wait to post those for some time, ok?

* * *

Chapter four: Indrana…

"OK Yoko. How high can you count?" asks my older sister.

"To ten. I'm five now." I answer as I hold up four fingers. She chuckles as she fixes my fingers to five.

"That's five fingers."

"Oh… Okay." I say as I look at my hand.

"Count them off now." Says Indrana. I hold my hands up and start to count.

"One… Two… Three… Four… Five……Six….Seven…Eight…nine…"

"Why did you stop Yoko?" Indrana asks me.

"Salken and Kenson. They were talking one night, long ago." I answer.

"They do that." She points out. "Now please finish."

"They said that I be 'sacrificed' at nine." I say slowly "What 'sacrificed'?"

"It's where they kill someone or something." She tells me.

"Me die at nine?" I ask, horrified.

"I won't lie to you Yoko. Yes, most likely."

"What I done?"

"Nothing, you did nothing wrong." She says. "Lets finish counting."

" Okay!" I tell her. "TEN!"

"Right, ten." She holds up her ten fingers too.

I hold up eight fingers "This how old Kenson is?"

"Yes, almost nine."

I hold up ten fingers. "This how old you are?"

"Yes."

I look at my fingers in confusion. "I have no more fingers. How I makes Salken's age?"

"his 13" she takes my ten fingers and three of hers "that's 13."

"OH" I look at them and nod. "How you write the numbers?"

She takes out a book and writes down the numbers on through ten. "Copy each then times."

I nod and bend over my work. The numbers where harder then I'd have thought them to be. I'd been working for some time when Indrana checked on me.

"How are you doing Yoko?"

"I did six of each."

"That's enough then. Why don't you go out and play?"

"OK!" I jumped up and head out the back entrance. As I leave I hear my papa come into the den. I turn to go back inside when I'm grabbed from behind. As I go to scream a hand covers my mouth.

"Its me" comes Kenson's voice. He releases me and I turn to look at my brother. "Fallow me." I nod and fallow my brother. Once we were into the forest he turned back to me. "Lets play hide-and-seek"

I nod in agreement and go hide. I claim a tree about 40 yards from him. I stay quite as I can and wait for Kenson to find me.

"I'm coming now Yoko!" Kenson yells from about 5 yards away. He walks under the tree and keeps going. I could hear him as he goes farther into the forest. He went about a half a mile before turning back. On his third trip under my tree he falls and curses. I start to laugh and fall out of the tree. Kenson jumps up off the ground and catches me. "Be more careful Yoko." He tells me as he breaks out into laughter. After sometime we get ourselves under control. "Lets go home, this took longer then I expected and I told Indrana we'd be home before sundown."

I look up at the sky and see that the sun has almost set. I nod and Kenson puts me down. I grab his hand and the two of us head home. And as an after thought, I wander what would have happened if Kenson hadn't caught me. And also what would happen when the sacrifice happened.

* * *

(I'm being nice, or lazy and giving you two chapters instead of one!)

* * *

Chapter 5: Salken

"Yoko, you want to come with me?" Salken calls.

"Okay" I call back. I jump out of the tree and fallow him. Salken takes my hand and tells me to stay close. "Salken, when you gonna find a girl?"

"Where did that come from?" he asks me.

"Your almost 15, so why aren't you looking for a mate?" I asked as I look up at him.

"That's none of you business Yoko. Your six years old." He says with a shaky voice.

"Almost seven!" I pointed out.

"You don't turn seven for another two whole sessions." He remarks as I pull my hand out of his.

"Me almost seven!" I say as I stomp my foot.

"Alright Yoko. If that's what you say." He chuckles "keep up or you can go back home."

"Where are we going?" I ask as I catch up with him.

"We're going to get the seeds for spring crops." He answers. My face lights up and I know he was watching. "Say 'thank you Salken'."

"Thank you Salken" I mimicked as I gave him a smile. From there on we walked in silence. As we walked I saw a flash of light off to my left. I look to see a five year old girl with silver hair, playing with a group of other kids. My curiosity gets the better of me and I stop and watch. I hear Salken stop and turn around to see where I was.

"Yoko, what are you doing?"

"That girl is playing with them, why wont they play with me?" I ask as I point to the silver haired girl. Salken looks at her then back at me, sadly. He bends down and looks me in the eye, and I can tell his trying to figure out what to do. He lets out a sigh and looks away.

"Yoko, what color eyes does she have?" he asks me. I look at him confused and he just keeps looking away. I look over at he girl again.

"Blue." I answer in a sure voice.

"What color do you have?"

I wasn't sure where this conversation was going but I decided to humor him. "Gold."

"Right. Now do you think she was born with blue eyes?" Salken asked as he looked at me, and I nod my head. "What color were you eyes?"

"Gold. Mama says that makes me special." I told him proudly.

"That's why." He tells me. I give him a confused look and he lets out a sigh. "You were born with gold eyes."

"But the twins do to." I said, referring to my new twin sisters.

"They don't have silver hair." He reminds me.

"So, if I had different colored hair or eyes they'd play with me too?"

"Yes, then they'd play with you." He assures me. "Let's go get the seeds. Okay Yoko?"

I nod and fallow my brother, wondering why it mattered what color hair or eyes someone has and I wanted to know.

"Salken, why does it matter?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why does it matter what someone looks like?"

"It doesn't, people just make it matter." He answers, as he heads into the storage area.

"Okay" I say slowly and I can tell that Salken that I don't understand why.

"You don't understand and I don't know how to explain. Real great brother, huh?" Salken asks. I laugh and many kitsunes look towards me. Salken takes my hand and heads towards the counter to pick up the prepaid seeds.

"Here you go Salken." Says the man in charge.

"Thanks" he takes them and puts them into his pocket. "Let's go Yoko"

I nod and let him lead me towards the exit of the storage house.

"Salken" calls the man in charge. Salken stops and turns around towards him. "never bring that thing in here again."

Salken didn't say anything; he just tightened his hold on my hand and pulled me out of the storage area. As we walked home I stayed quite, seeing the angry look on Salken's face. 'Why were they staring at me? Why didn't they look happy to see me? What did that man mean by 'never bring that thing in here again'? What thing?' I wanted to ask all this.

"What was that Yoko?" asks Salken. I look up at him in confusion and realize I'd said the last question out loud.

"Nothing." I muttered.

"It's nothing. What was it you wanted to know?"

"I asked 'what thing'?" I answer quietly.

"You mean what the man back there was talking about?" he asks me. I look down and nod, felling like I'd done something wrong. Salken stops and let's go of my hand. He punches the wall and I take a step back. His stats to curse and I'm sure I'm in trouble. He looks back at me and gives me a sorrowful look. "I'm not mad at you, Yoko. I promise." Salken says as he hugs me. "Just made that he called you a 'thing' and didn't even bother him."

"Why doesn't he like me?" I ask Salken hopping to get an answer.

"Do you remember the conversation we had before we went in there?" he asked and I nod with a smile "That's why."

"Oh." I say. I look at Salken and smile. "Let's go home." Salken chuckles and nods his head.


	6. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! THAT WILL COME SOON!

THIS IS AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE.

PLEASE READ IT!

* * *

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Houseofnightfan1

Serenity of the Lake

Tarnished Silver Things

dArK-dAeMoIs-Dea

nurielle

Hunnypooh

Moonlightskymist

KaL KeY

* * *

Lets try to get this to the right person, do help out! My stories, and every other authors stories, are important and we loved them! Make it so we don't lose them!


End file.
